<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Kiss by Scratch_tra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122840">First Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scratch_tra/pseuds/Scratch_tra'>Scratch_tra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Just Roll With It (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scratch_tra/pseuds/Scratch_tra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This was done in like a month so the ending is kinda cheesy and sudden but,,asdfg</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>jacquot/redd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was done in like a month so the ending is kinda cheesy and sudden but,,asdfg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sure, Jacquot has kissed other people before, I mean, he’s Jacquot, of course he has. But this time was different. <br/>All those other times had been lame hookups and simply used to get his way. He’d never been actually romantically involved with someone before, well, until now. <br/>Redd was...different. It was hard to explain but everything about him was different. He was nice to Jacquot, as he should be anyway, he was his boyfriend after all, but it was the kind of kindness that Jacquot never really expected from someone before. <br/>He was gentle with him, to be honest. I mean, there was some teasing now and again, but it was Redd, so what did you expect? But, even though it was Redd, he still took things slow with Jacquot, knowing that he didn’t really understand what he was feeling half the time. <br/>So, when they kissed for the first time, Jacquot had felt a flurry of emotions all at once. The way that Redd’s lips felt on his was...magical. The way Redd ran his fingers through his long, black hair was comforting and reassuring. The way that their bodies pressed up against each other in pure desperation and love was something Jacquot had never experienced and thought he was never going to. <br/>He remembers throwing his arms around Redd’s neck when he really realized what was happening, how he teared up because everything was gentle, soft and so, so lovely. He remembers how his cheeks flushed and his whole body grew warm, so warm that he could’ve sworn his body was covered in bright flames. <br/>When they finally drew away from each other’s lips, Jacquot couldn’t help but remember the way Redd’s face looked. How his lips were slightly parted, eyelids slightly drooped, his cheeks flushed and how he smiled when he looked at Jacquot. <br/>Gods, that smile. Jacquot swore that one day, Redd was gonna smile at him and he would drop dead. <br/>Redd laying his hand gently on his cheek was the thing to bring him back to his senses. <br/>“How was that, love?” He cooed at him softly. <br/>Redd giggled at him when Jacquot tried his best to sputter out a sentence but failed doing so. Jacquot could only stare at his lover, completely bewildered that this...this person was...his. How this half-elf was here, with him, wanting to be with him. Wanting to be the one to hold him, kiss him, be with him. <br/>It was strange, really, but in a good way. Jacquot still felt strange doing things like this with someone so perfect. He felt like he didn’t deserve it really, but, whenever he brought it up, Redd was quick to tell him that he loved him and how much he did deserves this, how he deserves to feel like this. <br/>Jacquot felt tears begin to bubble up in eyes, eyes going shiny as he gulped. Noticing this, Redd smiled softly and gently at his lover, pulling him back in until their foreheads touched. <br/>“How was it?” Redd murmured, rubbing his thumb gently into Jacquot’s cheek. Taking a deep breath, Jacquot whispered back;<br/>“Good...really good.” He couldn’t help but giggle breathily at the end, a smile perking up on his lips. <br/>Redd’s smile grew, drawing closer to his boyfriend;<br/>“Can I kiss you again?”<br/>Jacquot makes a noise akin to yes, eyes flickering to look into Redd’s deep, orange eyes. <br/>As they gently closed the gap between them, their eyes fluttering shut, Jacquot thought to himself;<br/>‘I could do this forever.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>